


The Slytherin ghost

by Wizardchester91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hogwarts is Home, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of Alan rickman, I decided to write some decent bloody Snape based fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slytherin ghost

The sound of rippling cloaks announces his presence, Severus snape, or what remains of him, lurks about the potions classroom, reminiscing of when this room was his pride and joy. Pain filed his translucent eyes as he ran his finger over the desks, before whisping down the hall, startling several rats as he made his way down to the Slytherin common room. Hogwarts is, and always will be, his home. It gave him relief from his horrible father, the man who beat and tormented him for 10 years. It gave him hope that he wasn't just a freak, that there were others like him. And it was where he met lilly. That beautiful girl who made him choke with sorrow, and ball his fists in pain and anger. So naturally, when others who had perished in the battle of Hogwarts went on to heaven knew where, he elected to stay. With tears in her eyes, professor McGonagall granted him domain over Slytherin, and he ruled alongside the Bloody Baron as house ghost, aiding the students from time to time.lily would have been proud.   
As he entered the common room he heard the voice of Scorpius Malfoy, bragging about tormenting some poor gryffindor girl. In a snap Snape glided over to the boy.   
"You are rather like your father, boy. A spoiled petulant child."   
Scorpius blustered, blushing heavily as he glared at the ghost. "No one asked you."   
Shaking his head he swept closer, bending into the boys face as the rest of the rooms occupants stared. Deep, mournful eyes stared into the cold grey ones of Scorpius. ",Arrogance gets you nowhere. Learn that. Now, at breakfast tomorrow you will apologize to this girl or I will take 20 points from Slytherin and have you given detention, Malfoy." Scorpius gulped and stormed toward the boys dormitory. Snape watched him leave and drifted off to the headmaster's suite.   
He gave a ragged sigh as he stared at the portrait of the bearded old man, snoring softly behind half moon spectacles knocked slightly askew.   
"Professor? It seems even in death I am seeking your council...."   
Professer Dumbledore stirred and blinked out of the frame of his portrait. "Severus. Always a welcome sight." A bemused expression crossed the old mans face. "What brings you out of the dungeons?"  
The ghost sagged, nearly transparent. "Does history repeat itself? Why must it always be so? The Malfoy boy being an insufferable prat....my house...already fighting a reputation...behaving like scoundrels!" Dumbledore smiled and chuckled softly. "They are children, Severus. Let them do as children. We all were arrogant youth at one time or another." Snape stared. "But..."  
Dumbledore held up a hand. "Butts are for goats and cigarettes." He gave a wink and disappeared from his frame.   
The next morning sasape hovered pointedly over the Malfoy boy,and when he stood nd strode towarda girl from the gryffindor table, Severus froze. She looked exactly like....no. It was impossible. If he had a beating heart, surely it would have failed then. As he watched the awkward exchange between the two students, he smiled. Perhaps history wouldn't repeat itelf after all.


End file.
